DDPC15
is the 15th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 452nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Lights... Camera... Distraction!" Synopsis Makoto gains the lead role in the movie, Snow White, but deals with a rival who also vies for the role. Meanwhile Makoto runs herself tired trying to learn her role and continue the search for Marie-Ange. As this is going on, Regina makes plans to defeat Pretty Cure. '' Summary Mana spots a poster featuring Makoto as ''Snow White one day when Dabyi comes by to inform them that she has been busy searching for the Princess again. But when she was asked to take this role she found it hard to turn down the offer. As class is going on she watches as Makoto falls asleep, something that usually doesn't happen. This makes them worry and the girls decide to pay her a visit to the studio later on in the day to make sure she is doing alright. They find her trying to practice and everyone is pleased with her efforts; except for another actress -Tamaki- who is jealous she got this role. Noticing how worried Makoto looks while practicing, Mana comes up with a plan, and they head to the room she is using to suggest she give up searching for the Princess for the time being. Surprised, Makoto eventually agrees after they explain that they will take her place. Meanwhile the Selfish Trio serves Regina corn on the cob, as she wished to eat corn. Nut she complains that the corn she wants to eat is "rich, luxurious buttered corn". When the Selfish Trio become annoyed by her bossiness and demanding order, Regina takes off in search of this "corn" - a selfish person she can make a Jikochū out of. It is Makoto's last day of shooting. However, she and Tamaki are interrupted by Regina, who announces that she has found her "rich, luxurious buttered corn" - Tamaki, despite the actress having no selfishness in her heart whatsoever. Regina attemps to get closer to Tamaki, but Makoto protects her, telling Regina to leave at once. Regina becomes annoyed and with her powers, she forces Tamaki's Psyche to become black with selfishness, thus giving birth to a mirror Jikochū. Mana and the others arrive to aid Makoto, and they transform while Sebastian leads the bystanders away. Cure Sword tries to weaken the Jikochū with Sparkle Sword, but Regina interrupts her and the Jikochū attacks. Rosetta protects Sword with Rosetta Reflection, while Diamond freezes the Jikochū with Diamond Shower. Cure Heart tries to purify the Jikochū with Heart Shoot, but the Jikochū reflects it back. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, and Cure Rosetta worry that there is no way to defeat the Jikochū, but Cure Sword tells them that if they combine their powers there will surely be a way. Ai-chan arrives and produces four new Loveads for the Cures, allowing them to perform Lovely Force Arrow, purifying the Jikochū. Everything goes back to normal, and Regina introduces herself to the Cures as Selfish King's daughter before taking off. The girls are shocked by this revelation but aren't given much time to think about it as everyone returns to the location. Tamaki has learned a lot from her experience watching Makoto, and as thanks she proceeds to hand over an old, worn out script that was very precious to her. Makoto happily thanks her and when Ai-chan touches it, it begins to glow and a purple Royal Crystal appears, with the girls noting they have three now. Major Events *Regina creates her first Jikochuu, done by corrupting a Psyche without a victim being selfish. *After Makoto lets the other Cures help her while she prepares for a movie role, the Cures gain the Lovead to perform Lovely Force Arrow for the first time. *Makoto gains the Purple Royal Crystal from the script of her co-star in a movie rendition of Snow White. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Ootori Tamaki *Sebastian *Okada Joe Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes